Increase
by Slender's Father
Summary: Like attracts like. One immortal joins hands with another to create a home for those who are rejected by others, those who are close to them. Supernaturalism is now a commonly studied science, a pseudoscience, if you will. World has changed so much so fast. But then again, world always changed fast. It's us who do not change fast enough.


Crossover Series! These are your main components to this new story.  
Naruto  
Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei  
Bleach  
A Certain Magical Index/Scientific Railgun

I moved the dates around a bit and changed some of the factions.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Hmm Hmm Hmm~"

A young man with a very baggy pair of light brown linen pants, a dark red sash, a cotton t-shirt, a long trenchcoat, and a bulky bag filled with all assortments of items and equipments hummed as he skipped around along a dirt packed road within a forest. His bushy, pony tailed red hair bounced up and down with the rhythm of the tune he heard in the last city he visited, "Hey, Soul Sister" or something by the name, the song was.

He really loves music. Music tends to reflect the era, culture, and society that it crafted during.

Hundreds of years ago, when this land had barely any electronics and many of its secret societies like the hidden ninja villages relied on human power to fight, the music of the Japanese was somber to fit the chaotic and warring times. Then when the era of Japanese ninjas passed away in the Japanese islands, then came the era of machines and planet wide wars. The music during that era shifted quickly from somber to uplifting back to somber and then back to uplifting...

Then when two world powers began to fight, music decided to take its own path.

It became so wide and varied. Music was no longer a luxury, but a common commodity.

It was wonderful for the man!

Oh, how he searched the world's "internet" to find music and more music!

But in the end, music was only a hobby of his. Finding the right music was hard for him as a picky person he was, but he never wanted to make his life confined to such a "industry."

He was not a man who stayed in one place; he was a wanderer.

Today, he was traveling along the western coast of the Korean Peninsula, just a few kilometers inland. Today, or this month whatever, he was here to meet his old friend.

A very old friend. A friend who was older than he was, a friend who taught him how to cope with this immortal life.

He stopped as the dirt packed road met asphalt road. He gingerly walked unto it, and then over it.

And he grinned.

He had arrived.

* * *

Sauh Jinn had been happy today. Why? Well, first off, his cute granddaughter got admitted to Harvard University in America, then his youngest son graduated at the top of his class (not really, more like the third, but who cares?!), and he finally managed to gather enough "legal" fund to set up his restaurant!

It was a good day.

"Ji-chan!"

He froze.

Only one person used those Japanese terms to call him that, as all of his grandchildren called him "Hal-ah-buh-ji." In fact, only one person he knew -and remembered through the tests of time- called him that.

He slowly looked over his shoulder, and saw a long, three pairs of whiskered young man with red hair.

"...Hi Naruto."

Naruto grinned.

"Hyung-nim~!" Naruto shouted as he launched himself at the first immortal. **(A/N: Big Brother in korean)**

He crashed into the other, and they rolled around on the asphalt before Jinn kicked the boy off of him.

Naruto rolled away for a bit before he got up and grinned. "It's been so long, hyung-nim. Why are you so cold to me?!"

Sauh Jinn stood up with a scowl, dusting his pair of blue, straight jeans, now dirtied white t-shirt, and red bandanna tied around his head. "Because last time you came to Korea, you left a small crater for me to fix, and you left me knowing that I don't have a good constructive power," he replied as he finished dusting himself.

If Naruto looked like your classic good guy, then Jinn looked like your classic bad guy with his dark businessman style of look. He even looked like one in his current casual outfit! Hair drawn back slickly, eyes watching everything with calculating and cold objective outlook, and a badass tattoo of a three legged bird at the base of his neck and extending to his back.

Naruto pouted. "Hyung-nim, you're too mean. It's been almost a hundred years since we saw each other, and your only response is that I left after doing some good..."

Jinn scoffed. "By good you mean taking out a hundred thousand Commies, ten thousand Americans, a thousand Koreans, and a thousand Japanese with a single Bijudama? You know how much crap I had to endure after that? Do you fucking know what six governments have tried to do for over fifty years after that?!"

"Nope."

Jinn sighed, and then just punched the younger immortal in the face.

Naruto took the unexpected attack, and flew back a good three feet. He quickly got up. "What was that for?!"

"Because fuck you, you ignorant cunt!"

* * *

After what seemed to be an hour, Naruto and Jinn stopped their melee fight.

Naruto sat up on the asphalt and looked around. "I just noticed, hyung; there's no other store or houses around here. I only see warehouses."

Jinn grinned as he too sat up. "That's the whole point of this place! It takes advantage of the fact that there are no other good eateries for the locals to spend time in. For me, that's monopoly by location." He then cleared his throat. "But really, you aren't here for anything else?"

Naruto pondered. "Well ... I am in need of a little money, but that's not why I'm here. It's about the political climate of the world."

Jinn's face darkened. "I see. Come inside then."

They stood up and walked into the customerless restaurant. There were twelve tables in total in a 3 by 4 formation. Tables bordering the walls had built-in couch seats with a cushion-like low wall separating each table. Tables in the middle had four chairs each, and all of the tables, couch seats, and chairs were designed to have the look of a manufacturing district: a little rough and bare, but clean and colorful nonetheless.

Naruto chose the table in the corner, and they walked over to it, and sat down.

Jinn started the conversation. "So, what about the world right now?" he asked the younger immortal. "I never thought that you were interested in the world outside of our small community of immortals and relatives."

The red haired immortal pouted. "You make it sound like I'm a hermit or something."

Jinn just stared at him. "What are you really here for? You never just visit for kicks unless it's October 10th, your birthday."

Naruto sighed. "I think a war will break out soon."

Jinn sighed as well. "Yeah, everyone noticed," he said as he slumped back. "My clan started to build a small fortress to protect ourselves and few others. You can join us if you want."

Naruto stared at Jinn with wide eyes. "...Hyung-nim, are you being a pussy?"

Jinn glared at Naruto. "Shut up, Naruto. If I was a vagabond just like you, I wouldn't mind dropping my shit on others."

The younger immortal grinned. "So you're worried about your family, huh? Same old, same old for you."

When Jinn and Naruto first met, they realized right away that they were both different. Were they same?

Heavens no.

Jinn was a self-proclaimed general fighting against the Japanese in Japanese invasions against Korea. At the time, the best weapon was a musket, and the best army was a well organized musket infantry supported by cast iron cannons.

Initially, the Japanese managed to siege and capture the cities and castles without much problem, rampaging across lower half of Korean Peninsula. They then moved up, capturing the Korean capital with laughable ease.

It was a complete victory.

Well, that's what the Japanese thought before their ass was handed to them by surprise.

At sea, they were trounced and whooped like no other, losing literally a hundred ships armed to the teeth to thirteen barely maintained and manned ships in a single battle. (FACT)

At land, Ming Dynasty got pissed after hearing that Japan intended to use Korea as stepping stone to conquer China, and sent a lot of support ... and a lot of cannon. Japanese had relied heavily on infantry, and the cannon heavy Ming troops stampeded over them with ease.

On top of the Ming cannons, Korea peasants rose up as one as militias when their government failed them.

Japanese troops were stomped. Why would Ming care about Korea? Why and how did the defeated Koreans get back up with such ease to fight back?

HOW THE HELL DID THEY LOSE _A HUNDRED SHIPS_ IN **A SINGLE BATTLE**?!

Then Jinn appeared. Though Jinn's heroic actions were lost in time, Naruto still remembered, after all, Hideyoshi hired him to kill Jinn.

He stood in front of thousands of peasant militias with a single broken four foot long clever. The peasants in the front all held a rectangular, hay-weaved on wood shield. Jinn wore the same dirty clothing as the other peasants despite being a _general _and glared at the Japanese troops lining up to shoot in formation.

Without a care for himself, he charged in. The peasant militias roared and charged behind him.

The Japanese infantry fired their muskets, row after row after row. The shieldbearers took the hits with their shields, and the hair like formation of the hay weaves blocked the round bullets easily.

Jinn jumped into the enemies, and killed them.

And that's when things would change.

The slain were risen as slaves and turned on their once comrades.

Terror would spread like wildfire to both sides. The Koreans respected and feared him.

The Japanese hated and feared him.

Naruto observed him for a few battles before confronting him, as it was his job.

That was big mistake on Naruto's part.

_Jinn stood over Naruto in the middle of a five kilometer wide crater. There was no life other than him and Naruto. They had been fighting for the last hour, but whatever Naruto threw at him worked. _

_"So, you Japanese think it was going to be easy with those western weapons?" Jinn sneered. _

_Naruto coughed. Fighting this man was like fighting Nagato and Madara all over again. He had even resorted to using the tainted chakra of the Juubi, but Jinn batted him aside as if the Juubi was nothing._

_He glared back at Jinn from where he laid. "I was just hired to kill you, no one else."_

_Jinn sneered. "What did you expect me to do, take it like a bitch?"_

_"I expected a little fight, but nothing this big," Naruto replied. "...What are you?"_

_Jinn raised an eyebrow. "I think you're misunderstanding the situation here. It's you who's under interrogation, not me."_

_Naruto narrowed his eyes. "I don't think so."_

_A single shadow clone jumped out of the dirt behind Jinn with a rasenshuriken, and threw it._

_Naruto knew he would survive._

_Jinn, on the other hand..._

_Well, he just swatted the rasenshuriken away too. The ball of wind and energy flew away on a different projectory before exploding on a mountainside somewhere._

_Jinn grabbed Naruto by his collar. _

_"Your people touched my family's friend. I was willing to let that go. Next, you went after my land. I was willing to let that go. Then, you killed my descendants. I was willing to let that go. _

_"Do you know what your people did to snap me? _

_"They. Raped. My. Youngest. Daughter."_

_Naruto shivered as killing intent stronger than that of Kyuubi's crashed down._

_Jinn drew his fist back._

_"Expect half of your soldiers to die here, and never come back."_

_SNAP_

Yeah, that was one hell of a first meeting.

True to his word, half of the soldiers sent across were killed by the Koreans before they finally pulled out.

After that, though, Naruto and Jinn got well together once the war was over. They both found out that they were freakishly strong monsters, and that even made them form stronger bonds.

During the 1800's, they swore blood oath.

Brothers forever.

Since then, they stuck together, but to this day, Naruto was still unsure of how strong his sworn brother was.

"Are you going to fight in this war too?" Naruto asked.

Jinn looked to his brother from the corner of his eyes before he closed them and sighed.

"Was there ever a choice?"

* * *

**2000:**  
First modern documented use of magic.

**2040:**  
Agriculture becomes a solar-powered industry.

**2047:**  
Tido Retsu, now Kudo Retsu, is born.

**2050's:**  
Rapid drop of temperature. This causes massive drop in world's food supply, and starts off worldwide migration of peoples. Developed nations saw an increase of immigrants come while developings nation suffered under the food shortage.

Tensions began to rise as immigrants were arrested and deported all over the world.

Magic is realized as categorizable science related to Psion produced by human bodies. Technology and magic co-research soon sprouts everywhere around the world, and old families, clans, and organizations exposed themselves as magic became science that people can understand.

**2063:**  
Naruto and Jinn starts to gather allies and supplies for the upcoming war. They form the organization Eldritch Guild.

**2066:**  
World War Three breaks out over border dispute and immigration conflicts. All of the major powers break up into multiple sovereign states while smaller nations made alliances to combat the still larger nations' powers.

This war will last twenty years.

**2067:**  
International Magic Federation is formed by the magicians around the world to solve border disputes and stop the usage of nuclear weapons.

**2069:**  
The Great Asian Alliance forms between Central Han, Manchu, and Mongolia. In response to this, Korea and Japan make the East Asian Alliance.

Spain, Portugal, and France form the Western Bloc of Europe. England, Demnark, Norway, Sweden, Netherland, Belgium, and Finland form the Scandanivian Empire.

Middle East and Africa surprisingly endures, or rather the issues that they had before didn't escalate beyond the Pre-WWIII levels. Iran, on the other hand, divides between pro-democratic and pro-military order, a civil war.

Nations in the Northern Balkans and the Carpathian Basin came together to form their own alliance, East Confederation of Europe (ECE).

Russia tried to annex the nations to its west like Estonia, but this ended up pushing them towards the ECE, forming a bloc of political and military power that even the Russians were hesitant to touch.

Indus River region broke up into numerous factions. The most notable of them was the justice striving Shield of God, led by a Indian pastor and a former Indian colonel.

Australia is no longer habitable after a nuclear bomb caused a chain reaction of a super volcano.

**2075:**  
Manchu leaves the Great Asian Alliance feeling that it has been cheated and joins the East Asian Alliance, inciting a war to be later called as Breakage War.

Eldritch Guild makes its formal debut on the Bloodbath of North Pyonggan, siding with the East Asian Alliance in the battle.  
Casualties:  
Great Asian Alliance - 31,000 killed. 67,000 injured. 10,000(?) MIA  
East Asian Alliance - 5,000 killed. 10,000 injured. 1,000 MIA  
Eldritch Guild - 6 killed. 13 injured. 0 MIA

Eldritch Guild takes command of Jeolla provinces in southwestern tip Korea, and declares itself new nation with permission from the East Asian Alliance, joining the East Asian Alliance.

Academy City, the only neutral political sovereign up to this point, also joins the EAA.

Birth of Yotsuba twins, Miya and Maya.

**2081:**  
The 2081 marks the start of the end of the World War Three after Great Asian Alliance signs a zero-sum gain peace treaty with East Asian Alliance. East Asian Alliance joins hand with Western US Bloc in its fight against Northern and Eastern US Blocs.

**2084:**  
Western Bloc falls after sudden declaration of war and invasion from Canada and Mexico. This ends all wars in North America.

In South America, Brazil has gained control of most of South America with the exception of Columbia and Venezuela.

Central America is swallowed by powered up Mexico following their conquest of Western US Bloc.

The Scandanivian Empire, Western Europe Bloc, and Confederation of Europe each signs peace treaty with each other. However, these peace treaties anger a group of magicians who later form the organization Apocryphatic Apocalypse.

**2086:**  
Official end of World War Three when the last of the border dispute wars ends.

**2089:**  
Formation of the Number Family System to differentiate the magically strong families in put into place in East Asian Alliance and Scandanivian Empire. Rest of the world uses Individual Ranking System.

Ten Master Clans emerge from East Asian Alliance.

East Asian Alliance also puts into practice the InterAlliance Magic University Affiliated High School System, establishing forty such high schools around East Asian Alliance territory.

**2090:**  
Eldritch Guild is accused of "dark magic" or at least human experimentation by Great Asian Alliance and Russia. The guild accuses in turn the two governments of being involved with heavy slave trafficking. Tensions rise but does not break.

**2093:**  
Monday, April 24th: Birth of Shiba Tatsuya, son of Yotsuba Miya

**2094:**  
Sunday, March 1st: Birth of Shiba Miyuki, daughter of Yotsuba Miya, and is considered as the next heir of Yotsuba Clan.

**2097:**  
Kusan Clan of the Ten Master Clans attempts to steal magic and other valuables from the Eldritch Guild's capital, Junju.

January: Kusan Spies are exposed and summarily executed on spot.  
February: Kusan Clan's leader is killed in an traffic accident along with four prominent members.  
September: Kusan Clan loses standing, and is "disbanded." Tido Clan, now Kudo Clan, replaces the Kusan Clan. Kusan's clans assets are absorbed the few entrepreneurs from Eldritch Guild.

**2100:**  
East Asian Alliance adopts the Individual Ranking System. Five months afterward, the public names the twenty top rankers as Twenty Kings and Queens.

**2101:**  
Yotsuba Miya and Maya experiments on Miya's son in hope of giving him better control of his magic. Miya dies this year from a combination of stroke and heart attack.

**2107:**  
Russia invades Manchu. East Asian Alliance fights back, sparking off the Russian War for Manchu 2107. This war saw very strong mages and other supernaturals take action. Ooguro Ryuuya and Accelerator Jr., son of Accelerator and Misaka Mikoto Clone #20001, earned their name during this war.

**2108:**  
Russia signs peace treaty that cuts their land in half, releasing their eastern half as Siberian Republic.

**2109:**  
Shiba Tatsuya enters First High School.

**2110:**  
Shiba Miyuki enters First High School.


End file.
